jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy: Ultimate Generations: Alternate Cut
Jeremy: Ultimate Generations: Alternate Cut is an extended directors cut version of Jeremy: Ultimate Generations. It was exclusively released on Blu-ray (2D and 3D), and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on September 3, 2019. It run on the first 25 days of December 2019 in theaters. Unlike the original version of the film, it featuring more scenes for 30 minutes, more humor, an on-screen death, and scenes not shown theatrically, including the deleted scenes. Plot In a opening introduction before the film, it shows test footage of a live action town showing realistic CGI versions of Jeremy, but he interrupted that he is sick and tired of those live-action/CGI adaptations based on cartoons, starts telling the audience that Warner Bros. must be dense. Jeremy going to the Warner Bros. studio, with several animated characters helping them get there, as he angrily lash out at the Warner Bros., demanding that his movie must be traditionally animated with computer-animation. The CEO of Warner Bros. refuses to do that, because live action films based on cartoons make more money. Out of genuine helpfulness, Jeremy cleverly calls Chasity Bush, whom furiously comes in and threatens to shoot at them if they doesn't turn Jeremy's movie to be fully animated with CGI. With complete regret, the CEO of Warner Bros. promptly accepts her request to make their movie fully animated. After changing the medium to traditionally animated, the movie then begins. After the events of Jeremy Adventure: The Battle Adventure, Arriving on the deepest and darkest place inside of space, a evil princess, have find the real Power Pink Ruby, she plan to find the time stones for her superior, King Stormer, and let him destroy the world and time. Meanwhile, Larrira might tells Jeremy and Mia about the truth about the Power Pink Ruby, as they must destroy the Power Pink Ruby. The next day, Jeremy celebrates his birthday with his friends while he trying to discover about the Power Pink Ruby. However, Lord Princess interrupts a birthday celebration, she shows the real Power Pink Ruby, and said that King Stormer destroy the world and time. Lord Princess kidnaps Bella, Jay, Steve, Sidden, Alyvia, Cassie, Jack Carter, and Rubby Miller. The Power Pink Ruby sucking everyone, including Jeremy, through Time Portal and scattering them across different points. When Jeremy, Larry, Mia and Zachary find themselves in HubTown, they realized that the real Power Pink Ruby is in Lord Princess' hand. Before they goes on the quest, they encounters Mavi as they begin to fight, as Mavi's help with her brother Silverclaw, as well as other villains, Winka Girl, Mastermind Cat, Priscilla, Phantom Orb, Gavin and Achilles. After the fight, Jeremy, Larry, Mia and Zachary reunited with Davina, Dr. Rad, Fred, Rubert, George, Bottlox, Graciela, Petunia, and Betiella, and finally find Lucia and Larrira. Davina going to help Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary, Lucia, and Larrira for find Elizabeth and get all the time stones. Before they they left, Graciela discover Dr. Rad, Fred, Rubert, George, Bottlox, Petunia, and Betiella got sucked into Time Portal, she know something going on and join Jeremy and his gang. On arrival to the King Stormer's castle, Lord Princess is contacted by King Stormer, who reminds her to gather all of time stones for him to ruled the entire universe with his Staff of Universe. Lord Princess realize that there is not enough for their army, expect she got idea. Jeremy and his gang arrive in the lair, Elizabeth, Gavin and Kolten was captured by Dale, who been also working for King Stromer, and his assistant, Cora. After Larry unlock the gate to free Elizabeth, Gavin and Kolten. When Dale and his henchmen cornered them, they are rescued by a group from an elite undercover task force agency called "Past Wind" consisting of their leader, Maritza, Jaylon, Kyra, and Darien. They have been fighting Dale to save the universe. Maritza send Jeremy and the gang on a mission. Meanwhile, Bella finally escape from King Stormer's castle and decided to see what Lord Princess behind all this. Jeremy finally reunited with Hatta, ever since they leave for their lives after they defeat Mavi and Darktooth. When Jeremy and the gang enter into the world and found Elizabeth, they discover the studio, where they meet Kamora, Rania, and Wesley, as well as Janelle. Kamora and Rania decided to make Larrira and Davina into a popstar like Janelle. However, after Jeremy and his gang discover the first time stone during their visit, the studios had been attacked by Master Paxton and Aveline, who are send by Lord Princess for getting one of the Time Stones. Mia and Zachary ready for another fight with Master Paxton and Aveline, but Metal Jeremy arrive and fight with them instead. After Mia and Zachary defeat Metal Jeremy, Master Paxton and Aveline teleport them into outside of Dale's lair. Jeremy and his gang started to escaping again and left the studios. After failing to destory Jeremy and the gang, Dale was horrified and hires Bark and Beany to chase them down and get the time stones. Jeremy and the gang went into pirate world, where they meet a brave girl, Greta, who is part of the pirate gang. Greta and the pirate help Jeremy and the gang to search the time stones, before Bark and Beany does. After finding the other time stones between pirate world and music world and finally reunited with Bella, Jeremy and his gang find the final time stones and ready for final fight with Lord Princess. Arriving at Dale's lair, The Past Wind manages to corner Dale in his lair only to be captured by Cora and Dale's henchmen. At King Stormer's Castle, Lord Princess captured Jeremy and his gang and revealed that Dale and Cora working with King Stormer, and they took them in King Stormer's jail, where his other friends are teleport in their cells. Lord Princess teleport herself to the Phantom Dimension. Cora free Lord Princess, allowing King Stromer to enslave, cause havoc and chaos upon Jeremyville, with the villains, Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Master Paxton, Mavi, Sliverclaw, Metal Jeremy, Great Mysterious, Winka Girl, Mastermind Cat, Priscilla, Phantom Orb, Gavin and Achilles, Bark, and Beany, and their entire army as well as the other villains from other worlds, including Draker Dire, Black & White Missy, Queen Jaida, Azula, Aku, Ice King, Mojo Jojo, Kaos, Sauron's Eye of Sauron form, etc. After King Stormer take over Jeremyville, Cora quit working with Dale and started to be on the good side. Jeremy team up with his rest of the gang, as well as Kamora, Rania, Wesley, Greta, Cora, and the Past Wind to stop King Stormer and his entire army. However, they being chased by every villains and enemy while they try to stop King Stormer. After finding out that the licensed villains are more serious and dangerous, Jeremy sends his friends, including Kamora, Rania, Wesley, Greta, Cora, and the Past Wind, home where he believes they'll be safe and head off to fight King Stormer, along with Hatta. By the time they leave, Lucia, Kolten, Larrira, Petunia, and Kamora had been captured by Mavi, Silverclaw, and Aveline. At King Stromer's lair, Chasity Bush (who returned from her new adventure) come to stop Lord Princess, who believe she was her sister, Cassidy Bush. After Chasity fail to defeat her, Jeremy and Hatta arrived at King Stromer's lair, but it was a trap. However, King Stromer and the other villains betrayed Cassidy Bush and banish her, along with Jeremy and Hatta to the Phantom Dimension. With Cassidy in the empty dimension crying she explains to Jeremy and Hatta, she and her sister Chasity were sister long time ago, until she was picked as next leader to become Lord Princess. She abandon Chasity and leaving her into outside of the realm, allowing Jeremy tell her to give up being Lord Princess and become good. Making a deal with the dimension's gatekeeper Andrea to be allowed back to Jeremyville in order to retrieve the dimension's escaped prisoners, Jeremy, Hatta, and Cassidy arrives in time to save his teammates, rescue Janelle, Lucia, Kolten, Larrira, Petunia, and Kamora. While Jeremy apologizes for abandoning them, Cassidy apologizing to Chasity for abandoning her in a long time ago. Knowing that their outnumbered by King Stromer's army, Jeremy decides to create a army of his own and teamed up with the citizens of Jeremyville, the Wuuds, the Past Wind, the pirates and the rest of the people from each worlds. However, King Stromer, along with Dale, Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Master Paxton, Mavi, get in their new robot, Ultimate Super Red Death Robot. Jeremy, along with Mia, Zachary, Chasity, and Cassidy, turns into perfect forms. When Ultimate Super Red Death Robot almost destroy, King Stromer stops them as he was about to kill Jeremy's friends. But, Jeremy saves them just in time and takes King Stromer along with Power Pink Ruby to the portal and destroyed it. As soon as Power Pink Ruby entered the portal, it making everything sucked, as well as the villains and licensed villains were sucked into the portal returning to their home worlds, and the portal closed. The citizens of Jeremyville, along with the Wuuds and the pirates, begins to crying and moan believing Jeremy gone forever. However, another portal open up from the sky and an unconscious Jeremy comes falling down, they all thought he was dead, until he woke up. Jeremy finally reunites with his friends and shared a kiss with Bella. King Stromer still survive and going to kill Jeremy and his friends using the Staff of Universe, but Stromer and Cassidy attacks each other and turning them into stone, leaving King Stromer fall into the ground and shatters while Chasity save and restored her. As the whole city cheered for Jeremy's action and defeating King Stromer, Jeremyville is finally returned to normal. Everyone, including Jeremy's gang, celebrate Jeremy's birthday and greatest victories. Chasity and Cassidy travel back to their own world as everyone bids their farewells. As Jeremy going home, Andrea appears who chooses to let him remain after seeing how much he had changed in order to save everyone and the universe. Jeremy, Larry and Bella talk about his next adventure, Jeremy looks toward the camera and says "When there another adventure, we be ready for it." When the film ends, it is revealed that Jeremy and his gang are watching their film in a dark theater, Kamora insists on watching it again. Jeremy protests until Kamora rewinds the film and The Past Wind, Greta and the pirate, Cora, Chasity, Cassidy, Andrea and the entire Wuuds come to watch it as well, soon joined by JeremyWorks Entertainment, DHX Media, Frederator and Warner Bros. characters (with Raina commenting that they need a bigger theater). In a scene that plays after the first part of the closing credits sequence, Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Master Paxton, and Mavi are trapped in the White Space, and argue with each other. It simply ends with Mavi have a idea for her brother Silverclaw to be main villain, but Harper decides to punch Mavi knocking her unconscious, telling the audience what a crazy princess she is. In the post-credit scene, a mysterious young girl named Marisa is seen in a mysterious place, who saw what happening the last time, which Master Goodness told her once. However, he noticed that Jeremyville could be in peril again when the new villain, Amber, is coming. Noticing that, she decides need the heroes help. Cast * Jeremy Carpenter as Jeremy / Jason / Mastermind Cat * Kate Micucci as Hatta / Rubby Miller * Tom Kenny as Larry / Steve / Dr. Rad / Rubert / Bottlox / Ice King * Katie Crown as Davina / Betiella * Dionne Quan as Larrira * Billy West as Gavin / Elmer Fudd * Tara Strong as Lucia / Elizabeth / Molly / Priscilla / Graciela * Nancy Cartwright as Devan * James Arnold Taylor as Kieran / Fred / George / Jack Carter * Tress MacNeille as Bella * Jason Drucker as Jay * Steve Gray as Sidden / Dr. Bob * Anndi McAfee as Mia / Maritza * Jason Griffith as Zachary / Silverclaw * Cathy Cavadini as Princess Alyvia * Michelle Rodriguez as Lexi * Cheryl Chase as Eve / Lola * Amanda Leighton as Petunia / Chasity Bush (Mixina) * Kari Wahlgren as Kamora * Jessica DiCicco as Raina * Ty Burrell as Wesley * Demi Lovato as Janelle * Jason Marsden as Jaylon * Janice Kawaye as Kyra * Jack McBrayer as Darien * Stephanie Lemelin as Andrea * Ashleigh Ball as Greta * Mr. Lawrence as Bucket Pig * Frank Walker as Sealy Seal / Muttley * Rob Riggle as King Stromer * Debi Derryberry as Lord Princess (Cassidy Bush) * Gregg Berger as Dale * Jessica Biel as Cora * Grey DeLisle as Amelia / Winka Girl / Vicky the Babysitter / Azula * Kate Higgins as Harper and Jana (Evil Sister) * Sarah Jessica Parker as Aveline (Evil Mother) * Jim Cummings as Master Paxton / Dick Dastardly / Fuzzy Lumkins / Lord Giancarlo * Samantha Kelly as Mavi * Keith Fergurson as Lewis / Bark * Eric Bauza as Beany / Foop * Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam / The Brain / Father / Darktooth * Rob Paulsen as Pinky / Technus * Bob Bergen as Marvin the Martian * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Kevin Michael Richardson as Skuller / The Shredder * Maddie Taylor as Verminious Snaptrap * Colin Fox as Maximus I.Q. * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Music Mysterious * Reece Thompson as Simon * Janyse Jaud as Snarf * Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort * John Cleese as Cat R. Waul * Richard Steven Horvitz as Kaos * Lex Lang as Doctor Neo Cortex Production Coming soon! Release Jeremy: Ultimate Generations: Alternate Cut was released on Digital on iTunes, Movies Anywhere, Microsoft Store, Vudu and Amazon Prime on August 20, 2019 and on DVD, Blu-ray (2D and 3D), and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on September 3, 2019 alongside Jeremy: Ultimate Generations. It was later released separeted on DVD, Blu-ray (2D and 3D), and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray November 5, 2019. It also run on the first 25 days of December 2019 in theaters. Reception Coming soon! Trivia * At the ending of the Jeremy and Larry character commentary, while the film is rewinding back to the beginning, silhouttes of the following Warner Bros./JeremyWorks/DHX Media/Frederator characters join Jeremy, Larry, Hatta, Lucia, Kolten, Larrira, Elizabeth, Kamora, Raina, Wesley, Mia, Zachary, Princess Alyvia, Cassie, Bella, Maritza and Andrea in the audience: *# Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig from Looney Tunes *# Mattie and Sugarpup from Little Mattie *# Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie from Peanuts *# Finn and Jake from Adventure Time *# Emmet Brickowski, Lucy/Wyldstyle, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Metal Beard, Princess Unikitty, and Benny from The Lego Movie *# Zack, Bianca, Layne, and Britney from Life of Teenagers *# 78M, Jeremy's Splat and JAB3 Icon from The 78M Show *# Sarahi, Spots, Alice, Asher, Marlie, Larissa, and Madden from The Tales of Sarahi *# Valery, Travis, Colten, Coco, Lampy, Slippy J. Doggy, Horsey, and Griffy from Tales of the Journey *# Junior and Tulip from Storks *# Liana, Damian, Rishi, Vivian, and Minecart from The Missing Riddle *# Alexis and Karla from Lucky & Master *# Migo and Percy Patterson from Smallfoot *# Lauren Cannari and Keiko from Puppies in the Box *# Bunnicula, Chester, and Harold from Bunnicula *# Audrina from The Black Ink Girl More coming soon! Difference from theatrical release Coming soon! Transcript Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.Category:Films